The use of lighter weight materials such as aluminum to form parts of a firearm such as a receiver for a rifle or shotgun has increased significantly in recent years. Such lighter weight materials consequently provide the firearm with a reduced weight for ease of carrying, handling, and use in the field. For example, by reducing the weight of a firearm, the user generally is able to manipulate the firearm faster and easier, such as for tracking moving targets such as birds, sporting clays, etc. The lighter weight also means less load that must be born by the user in the field.
A problem with the use of such lighter weight materials, however, has been that such materials typically are not as durable and sacrifice strength and the ability to withstand the extreme pressures and stresses created upon firing a round of ammunition in exchange for lighter weight. For example, in firearms such as gas operated auto loading shotguns in which the action sleeve and bolt are forced rearwardly to an open position where the previously fired cartridge is ejected and the chamber is readied to receive a new round, after which the new round is loaded in the chamber by the capture and backflow of gases created upon the firing of a round of ammunition, there are extreme chamber pressures and forces resulting from the movement of the bolt that will have to be borne by the receiver of the firearm. Over time, with repeated use, such extreme stresses can cause cracking and potentially failure in lighter weight materials. As a further consequence of using lighter weight materials such as aluminum, in order to meet the stress levels or requirements for the receiver, the receiver typically must be of a significantly increased size and/or profile as compared with conventional steel firearm receivers. Thus, even though the receiver is a lighter weight, its bulk or volume generally must be significantly increased, which can affect the handling and maneuverability of the firearm. Additionally, most lighter weight materials now being used for firearms, such as aluminum, typically are more susceptible to corrosion from exposure to salt, dirt, and other environmental elements during use.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a lightweight, high strength receiver for firearms that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.